


Like a Hamster Eating a Banana

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scars, Size Difference, Smut, Tsundere Lysithea, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Balthus has the feeling that taking the virginity of their only daughter probably isn't the best thing to do to two people who once saved his life. Lysithea, on the other hand, is determined to climb Balthus like a tree. She's lucky that his common sense tends to vacate the room when she's around.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Like a Hamster Eating a Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag is because Lysithea is 15 in this fic, which I feel some people would want a warning for, especially considering I play her youngness up a bit.
> 
> Prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=529884
> 
> Also, everyone needs to know that pre-timeskip Lysithea and Balthus' height difference is 50 centimeters (almost 20 inches). God fucking damn.

When Lysithea asks him for help navigating the Abyss, Balthus is surprised.

"Are you sure you need to go down there, little lady?" he asks. "It's not really a place most people want to go."

"I need help finding a book," she tells him. "It might be in the Abyss library but I don't know where."

"Where the library is or where the book would be in the library?" Balthus knows he can help her with only one of those tasks.

"Both," she answers, folding her arms and fixing him with a glare that he suspects is an attempt to intimidate him. It doesn't work of course, she's too cute to be intimidating.

"Better than you going on your own, I suppose," he sighs. "Just so you know, though, I won't be of any use to you once we get to the library."

"We'll see about that," Lysithea replies, bouncing on her heels as she leads him to the entrance to Abyss.

Getting to the library is fairly easy. If the Abyss wasn't...the Abyss, he could have just told her the directions and she would have been fine. On the way there, they had begun bantering. Somehow, this banter had swerved from age to life experience to sexual innuendo. Balthus isn't entirely sure how they had gotten there, but he was hardly going to let the young Lady Ordelia one-up him here.

"Just give me a holler if you want a good first time, little lady," he jokes, intending to prod at her. "I'll make sure it's a good one." Balthus wonders if he's gone too far when Lysithea pauses instead of sending a scathing reply back at him.

"Really?" she asks. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Uhhh," Balthus is taken aback. He hadn't expected her to take him seriously. He wonders if he should pretend he had been joking, or bluff his way out with cocky bravado. Before he can decide, Lysithea steps towards him.

"Because I would be very amenable to that," she says delicately, biting her lip as she leans towards him.

"Are..." Balthus stutters. "Are you sure?" Lysithea purses her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," she huffs at him. "Believe it or not, I am indeed interested in experiencing sex." She crosses her arms and glares at him. Balthus feels his cock throb between his legs when she does. Those icy glares of hers shouldn't send as much heat through his body as they do, considering how tiny she is. He bites his lip. 

"And you want me to take your virginity?" Balthus finally asks, needing to hear her say the words out loud before he could consider anything else. Lysithea's face gets even pinker, and she frowns at him again.

"Yes," she declares, without moving at all away from him. Balthus knows that he could easily get past her if he wanted to, but somehow her presence right in front of him has him pinned against the wall. She seems to be expecting some sort of response from him, but the gears in his mind are occupied nearly entirely by a vicious brawl between his libido and the morality of banging the young teenage daughter of two people that saved his life.

"Like...right now?" he finally manages to get out. Lysithea leans further into him, her chest pressing against his belt buckle. Her hair is touching his bare chest. It almost tickles him a little bit. Balthus holds his breath as he waits for Lysithea to answer.

"Yes, right now. Unless you have better things to do, in which case I'll go find someone else," she declares flippantly. Oh no, he wasn't going to allow that. Balthus reaches down and puts both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, nuh-uh," he says, shaking his head. He feels Lysithea tense up under his grip, but he doesn't let her interrupt. "No way am I trusting another guy with your first time." Lysithea's muscles relax after she processes his statement. 

"So then you'll-- you'll have sex with me?" Lysithea excitedly squeaks. She frowns and clears her throat. "That's good," she states more authoritatively. "because I made sure to lock the door when we came in." Balthus doesn't realize what she means right away, but then it clicks. She wants to fuck right now, right here. His pants feel so tight. He has the vague sense that she had played him like a fiddle, but he shoves it aside. The important thing now, was to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Wha--?" Lysithea cries when he picks her up off the ground by the shoulders. 

"We can't exactly do this against the wall, can we?" Balthus replies, before setting her down on a table in front of him. 

"I-- I suppose not," Lysithea concedes. "Though you lifted me so easily I don't imagine it would be very difficult for you." She pauses, biting her lip. "Can I be in your lap instead?" she asks, almost timidly.

"Of course," Balthus assures her. He slides onto the table next to her as he shrugs off his coat and sets it aside. Lysithea moves to straddle him, and Balthus grips her thighs to make sure she won't fall off of his lap. He freezes for a moment when his fingers brush underneath her skirt, against her tights. He's only able to move again when he sees Lysithea start to move to unbutton her uniform top. 

"Here, let me take care of that, little lady," he says, deftly undoing the buttons on her front. With her on his lap, he can hear her breath hitch as his fingers brush against her chest. Soon, All the buttons are undone, and she shrugs off the outer uniform top while Balthus begins to undo the buttons on the white blouse underneath. He's about to pull off her blouse, too, when Lysithea grabs his hands. He jerks back.

"Look, I just want to warn you," she begins hesitantly. "I have some... scars. A lot, actually." She hesitates again before continuing. "I told you about the Empire meddling in my family's affairs, and that we lived in shackles then. The scars are... they have to do with that. But I don't want to talk about them," she finishes, leveling a stern look at him. "Just... just don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Balthus hurts already on her behalf, at the idea that she had that sort of pain in her history. But he knows better than maybe anyone about wanting to leave the past in the past.

"Alright," he agrees. "I won't mention it." Silence hangs in the air for a moment before Lysithea nods. 

"Thank you," she whispers softly, and then guides his hands back to her, slipping them underneath her open blouse. Goddess, her skin was so soft and warm. Balthus has to hold himself back from just tearing her shirt off, and instead helps her pull it over her head. Lysithea hadn't been joking about her scars. They cover her body. But Balthus forces himself to look away from them and into Lysithea's eyes instead. 

She stares back at him defiantly, seemingly waiting for a comment he promised he wouldn't make. She's so cute like this, half-dressed and with an intense look in her eye. Balthus can barely help himself, and leans in to kiss her. Lysithea startles a bit at the kiss, but quickly kisses him back. She's eager, he realizes, but nervous. He feels it in the slight tightness on her lips, her momentary hesitation before opening her mouth. He feels that that should make him want to stop, make him pull back. But Balthus just feels his pants get tighter as she presses against his body.

Lysithea's hands roam first over his upper arm muscles, and then down to his chest. She tweaks one of his nipples, and he can't help but gasp lightly into their kiss. She pulls away, smirking. Goddess, that smug look on her face. He surges forward to kiss her again, this time letting his hands drift upwards. He can feel the scars on her skin, but doesn't let his fingers linger until they slip under her bra. It's like a game, coaxing out small gasps and moans from Lysithea as he touches her chest and grinds against her.

Eventually, he moves his hands back down to play with the hem of her skirt. She quickly understands his intentions, and helps him work it off of her. Soon she's only in her tights, sitting in his lap and grinding against the bulge in his pants. When he pulls off her tights, he notices with surprise that she isn't wearing any underwear. His eyebrows raise, but before he can comment, a red-faced Lysithea smashes her face into his, kissing him again.

Balthus grips both of his hands around her small waist. She's so small, he feels like if he were to hold her too strongly, she would shatter. The thought makes his cock throb. But it was too soon for that, considering their relative sizes. He doesn't want to _actually_ break her in half with his cock, no matter how much that thought arouses him.

Instead, Balthus moves one of his hands from her waist to her cunt, pressing against her. She leans into him, her hips making shallow back-and-forth movements. Balthus grins. She's so wet already. He slips a finger inside her and presses his palm against her clit. He thrusts his hand into her and curls his fingers. Lysithea has both of her hands on his shoulders, practically collapsed on top of him as he fingers her. She moans into his shoulder when she comes against him with a shudder. Balthus slows his hand movements, and then withdraws. Lysithea slumps against him, breathing heavily. 

"How was that?" he asks.

"Good," she says. She pulls away from him, and has a disappointed expression on her face despite her statement.

"What's the matter?" he asks, concerned.

"Well, I just--" Lysithea hesitates, biting her lip. "I was hoping you would use your dick." Balthus thinks he understands her train of thought.

"If you think I'm only giving you one orgasm, then I need to correct that immediately," he tells her. Lysithea's eyes widen. "I needed to get you warmed up, after all. Don't want to split you open with _The Hammer,"_ he says with an eye waggle. Lysithea furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "The hammer is my penis," he clarifies. Lysithea giggles. Good. The more relaxed she was, the better. "Do you need another minute, or do you think you're ready now?" he asks.

"Of course I'm ready," Lysithea huffs at him. Her face is flushed red. She's so cute like this. Balthus tightens his grip on her ass, and stands up off the table. Lysithea yelps, but Balthus turns around and lays her on the table over his discarded coat. "Thought this would be easier for you," Balthus grunts, trailing his hand up over her thigh. "Just-- just put it in already," she berates him. She spreads her legs open more, but turns her head to the side, breaking eye contact with him.

Balthus slowly slides the head of his cock inside of her, carefully watching Lysithea as he does so. He hears her breath hitch, and feels her legs wrap against his back. It feels dirty, almost, to deflower her like this, on top of a table in the back room of the library in Abyss. She’s so small, so innocent looking. And his cock is throbbing inside of her, the tight slickness of her pussy sending bolts of heat throughout his body.

Balthus pauses, about to ask her if she’s ok, but she tries to pull him in closer with her legs before he can say anything. He doesn’t move, of course; he’s far too strong for Lysithea to be able to push or pull him in any way. She pouts at him.

“I can handle more than that, you know.”

“Of course you can, little lady,” Balthus replies smoothly.

“Don’t patronize me,” she says with a frown.

“I wouldnt dream of it,” he says as he slowly pushes more into her, as deep as he thinks he’s able to. Lysithea gasps.

“More,” she whines. Balthus hesitates, not wanting to hurt her. She’s so tiny. But he pushes more into her, making her moan. He slowly starts to make shallow thrusts inside of her, not wanting to hurt her. Lysithea lets out small gasps with each thrust.

“Are you sure this is alright?” he asks. Goddess she feels so good. It was taking all of his self control to keep his pace slow for her sake. “It’s not hurting?”

“Faster,” Lysithea gasps, and Balthus immediately obliges. She gasps again, sharper this time. Balthus jolts back, immediately stopping thrusting his hips.

“Are you—“

“No, keep going,” Lysithea demands. He frowns at her.

“Look, you don’t need to just take the pain if it’s hurting,” he begins.

“No, I-- I like it.” Lysithea blushes. “It— the pain— it feels good. Like— like I’m alive. Really alive.” Balthus examines her for a moment. She’s certainly more flushed than before. He brushes his thumb against her clit. She gasps in surprise, the same gasps she had made before.

“Alright,” he concedes. “But you have to let me know if it gets to be too much. Everybody has their limits.”

“Okay,” Lysithea agrees. Balthus picks up his pace again, thrusting inside of her as he circled her clit with his thumb. Lysithea moans again, screwing her eyes shut.

“Balthus,” she whines, squirming against him as he pushes his cock further inside of her. She starts gasping with each thrust. “Ah, Balthus, just— just like that,” she moans, her legs tightening around him. Balthus can hear his blood roar in his ears. He hopes that she cums soon, because he can’t last much longer like this, seeing her writhe underneath him in pleasure, as he pumps in and out of her.

He feels her climax hard against his thick cock, gasping for breath as she does. He continues thrusting, to draw it out for her, and pulls out when he feels her leg muscles finally relax. She’s limp on the table, her eyes still closed as she breathes heavily, recovering from her second orgasm.

Balthus is so close already that it only takes him a few strokes of his hand to finish himself off, cumming onto Lysithea’s stomach. Her eyes open in surprise, and she watches him with interest as he ejaculates onto her. When his climax is finally over, Balthus groans, breathing heavily. He closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them again, he sees Lysithea examining his semen on her fingers, having wiped some off of her stomach.

“Here, let me get something to clean that up,” he tells her, but she takes a curious lick of her messy fingers and that sight alone is almost enough to have Balthus ready for another round already, heat shooting down his spine and straight into his cock. Lysithea makes a face at the taste.

“Interesting,” she says. She looks towards Balthus again, only just now noticing the reaction he’s had at the sight of her. She smirks. “I thought men usually had a refractory period,” she teases him, eyeing his semi-hard cock. 

“So what did you think, little lady?” Balthus asks her, quickly changing the subject. “Good enough that you won’t go chasing after some slimy creep?” Lysithea tilts her head, confused, but she quickly remembers her earlier threat to him.

“Oh. I was bluffing, you know. About going to someone else.” Lysithea averts her eyes away from him, blush tinting her cheeks once more. “I just really wanted you,” she adds quietly. Balthus isn’t sure how to react. He’s relieved that she won’t be climbing in bed with anybody else, but he also feels a bit outplayed. He finally laughs as he tugs up his pants.

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” he says, reaching for his coat to pull out his handkerchief to help her clean up. “Got me wrapped around your little finger, huh?” He wipes his cum off her stomach with the cloth. Lysithea smirks at him again.

“I hardly had to do anything,” she says, taking the cloth from him to finish cleaning herself up. “Are you really this horny all the time?”

“Only around you, it seems,”Balthus admits. It’s true. Something about Lysithea and how cute she always was just did something to him. It definitely wasn’t going to be easier now that he had memories instead of fantasies to distract his mind during lessons or mealtimes.

“Good,” Lysithea says quietly. She pulls her tights back up, and starts buttoning her shirt up again. She turns around to pick up her uniform coat before continuing. “I wouldn’t mind...” she trails off. She clears her throat and starts again. “If you’re interested, let’s do this again sometime,” she says with casually forced bravado. Balthus smiles. It’s cute how nonchalant she’s trying to be about it. 

“You just let me know, little lady. Lysithea. I’ll make you feel real good,” he smirks. Lysithea brightens as she turns around, delighted that she hadnt been rejected. “Now, did you actually need help finding a book from down here or was that just an excuse to seduce me?”

Lysithea smiles. “On the shelf behind you,” she says. So she already knew where the book was after all. Balthus turns around. “Third shelf from the top,” Lysithea continues. “Thick black spine with gold lettering.” There it is. He reaches up and pulls it off the shelf. He turns around to hand it to Lysithea, who is fully dressed in her clothes again.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Lysithea pauses, tugging at her uniform. “Do I look alright?” she asks him.

“As cute as always,” he replies. Lysithea blushes and attempts to give him a small shove. She would have better luck pushing against a brick wall.

“Oh shut up,” she grumbles, but she cant help but smile a bit as they leave the back room of the library. “You know what I meant.”

“And what did you mean?” Balthus teases as they leave the Abyss library, heading back towards the surface. Lysithea just rolls her eyes and strides ahead of him. Ah, she’s so cute when she’s irritated at him. A silly grin breaks out on Balthus’ face as he chases after her, already coming up with another line of banter to get her to scowl at him like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u op for being the external motivation i needed to get this lysithea/balthus smut written


End file.
